


The Space Between Seconds

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clueless Tony and Steve, Hopeful Ending, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Off Camera Beating, Protective Steve Rogers, Spiked drink, Surprise visit from Hydra, Tony Whump, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Damn Justin Hammer, of course, of course it had to be him because Odin help Tony being able to catch a break, he thinks darkly while snapping the folder closed and tosses it carelessly onto the table top. Of all the people of his past to come back, it had to be that asshole, he grumbles to himself moving to cross his arms and lean back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling; effectively ignoring everything and everyone as Hill and her analyst continued to prattle on about the objective —obvious to sneak Natasha in, so she can go through Hammer’s computer systems with one of Tony’s personalized and custom designed bugs— and the most effective way to ensure an easy in and out without getting caught.





	The Space Between Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Handsome Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877978) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



> The wonderful art was done by [Musicalluna](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/)! You should definitely check out the rest of their stuff!! 
> 
> You can find the art here on [Tumblr](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/184980795637/my-art-for-the-2019-cap-iron-man-reverse-big-bang) and here on [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877978).
> 
> Also, a HUGE shout out to my babe, Dory, for beta-ing this for me! You awesome!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Tony Stark did not pout.

He didn't, no matter what Pepper would want to say when he's attempting to duck out of boring board meetings, or Bruce when he possibly, might neglect a few lab procedure, and hypothetically cause a small, really just a minor explosion, or Steve when he’s forcing Tony to sit through medical check ups after a particularly nasty battle.

So no, no matter what those lying liars who lie want to say, he does not pout. Maybe frowns a little, let's his lips dip down but he does not pout.

Even though there’s really no other word to describe what he’s currently doing as he sits through the debrief, what with his lips pulled down at the sides and his eyes glaring firmly, at the actual folders filled with _papers_ —seriously, he could not believe SHIELD was still using this method, and God was it because of Steve? Did, did SHIELD not realize yet that Steve enjoyed technology and was good at using it? Idiots—and only half listens to Hill go on about Hammer’s super secret evil boy band meet up, that was being disguised as a charity gala for the rich and elite society, that they needed Tony to attend because he was the only one being invited.

 _Damn Justin Hammer, of course, of course it had to be him because Odin help Tony being able to catch a break_ , he thinks darkly while snapping the folder closed and tosses it carelessly onto the table top. Of all the people of his past to come back, it had to be that asshole, he grumbles to himself moving to cross his arms and lean back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling; effectively ignoring everything and everyone as Hill and her analyst continued to prattle on about the objective —obvious to sneak Natasha in, so she can go through Hammer’s computer systems with one of Tony’s personalized and custom designed bugs— and the most effective way to ensure an easy in and out without getting caught.

Snorting, Tony rolls his eyes as he shifts in his seat.

“Something the matter Stark?”

Lifting his head and flashing smarmy smile number five, the smile that clearly reads that he thinks they're all idiots but won’t come out and say it because Steve will shoot him his disapproving puppy face, before letting his face settle into the most innocent one he can muster at the moment, “Whatever do you mean, Agent Hill?”

“Tony.” Steve sounds more resigned and tired, than fond like he normally does, when he says Tony’s name during these sort of meetings.

Turning to his left, Tony lets out a soft sigh when his eyes land on frowning baby blues and straightens up to face the agents of idiocy head on, “It’s not going to work.”

“What’s not?” Analyst number two asks, more forcefully through gritted teeth, as he glares at Tony, who’s sprawled in his seat.

“Sending Nat in as my plus one,” Tony answers with a sneering smirk before he turns his focus to Hill before continuing on. “As stupid and short-sighted as Hammer is with his tech, and I honestly can’t believe I’m going to say this with a straight face and meaning it, the man isn’t actually _that_ big of an idiot to not recognize Natasha, even _if_ you put a wig and nano mask on her.” He keeps his voice flat but even, so they know he’s being utterly serious. “And if you think Hammer won’t have precautions in place to ensure _no one_ with a nano mask, or anything like it, will be getting in, than you’re stupider than Clint looks after he zaps himself when he’s trying to work on his EMP arrowheads.”

“You think Hammer will have scanners in place?” Steve chimes in, voice questioning and curious but not upset and accusatory like the analyst’s had been. Tony bites back the urge to smile fondly, as he watches Steve’s brow furrow in the way it means he’s running several different scenarios in his mind to account for this new data.

Tony turns to shoot Steve a small, ruefully smile, “I think the people Hammer’s trying to get into bed with will have the scanners in place. I also think Hammer will have installed the military grade Stark Scanners to ensure they’ll be functional.”

“The shipment that was stolen last month,” Natasha cuts in, sitting forward and frowning just the tiniest bit, “You believe it was them that snagged it.” It’s not a question, like often with Natasha, who nods only once, before moving her steady gaze back to the SHIELD analysts and Hill. “Makes sense.”

“Exactly,” Tony nods back, grateful she seems to be siding with him, “So nano tech is out, which means Natasha is out, because Hammer’s dumb but not so dumb he won’t remember the redhead who handed him his ass before he went off to jail the last time.”

“Than we send in someone Hammer’s not familiar with,” Steve jumps in, brow still furrowed, as he flicks his eyes from Tony, overly concerned, and to the SHIELD agents, more narrowed and stern.

“We have a few agents that are qualified and could potentially pose as Mister Stark’s date,” one of the nameless analysts started to speak up, but was cut off by Steve talking right on over them, proclaiming he’d do it, he’d accompany Tony to the charity gala.

“You?” Tony can’t help but cringe at just how that sounded, at how Steve’s face fell just the slightest before it went blank, almost stony.

"Yeah. Me." Steve states flatly, and moves to cross his arms before forcing them down to clasp his hands together on the table. "I can go as his plus one," flicking his eyes to Tony as he flushes and turns to face Hill and Natasha. "Distracting the guests, and Hammer along with his associates, with flash and dazzle, which would let your undercover agent to be able to sneak in undetected, and let them complete the objective under the radar."

“That’s...actually not a bad play,” Hill mutters, after a moment of stunned silence. And with that, Hill and her little worker bees, plus Natasha and Steve, sprung into planning mode to come with a new strategy.

Shoving his seat back, Tony flashes them another practiced smile, this time number eight, and stands up with a flourish, “Now, obviously you no longer need me, since I can’t poke more holes in your just, super duper great plan, really, fantastic work, so I’m gonna go do something worth my time, maybe make a better, I don’t, tablet or something,” he flaps his out about as he steps around the chair, and strides out of the room as he keeps right on babbling, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise, and he doesn’t stop until he’s settled in the elevator, softly asking for FRIDAY to take him down to the workshop, idly playing with his phone while rubbing at his arc reactor.

 

Days, and several rounds of arguing, snarking and not pouting between himself, Nat and Hill later, Tony finds himself dressing for an evening of high society and half-witted villains, neither of which he truly wished to deal with as he slipped his vest on and began buttoning it up. But what could you do when you were a billionaire and a superhero? Apparently get strong armed into attending a gala that was a cover for a villains meet up. Thor, what he wouldn’t give for actually meaning it when he snarked about giving one or the other up.

At least he’d had enough time to ensure he’d added some body armor to both his and Steve’s suits, for what little added protection it would give, he thought dully as he pauses on the last button when he hears his door open, before letting out a soft huff as he spots Nat slipping into his room, a smirk playing at her lips as she does. Rolling his eyes, he turns to shoot her a long look before turning back to fixing his tie and smoothing his vest down once again.

“You sure you can do this?” She keeps her voice soft, soothing, like she’s trying not to let the words be the accusation they unfortunately sound like.

“Your lack of faith touches me Nat, really, touches me here,” he quips, voice heavy with sarcasm, as he taps his arc reactor twice. “Seriously, I’m so touched right now.”

“You know,” she starts, voice quiet but harsh with reprimand, “That I’m not the _least_ bit worried about your ability to pull off this charade, Stark.” He watches through the mirror as she steps closer, snagging his suit jacket up as she does, and holds it out to help him slip it on and smooths it down his shoulders. She shoots him another look, this one more thoughtful, more concerned, as she asks, “Are you sure you’ll be able to play your part without hurting your heart further tonight?”

Taking a breath, he turns and gives her his best press smile, “Don’t worry Nat, I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m not going into this under any delusions that Steve Rogers is actually in love with me,” he says lightly, like a teasing joke and not the hurtful, brutal truth he knows it to be, because he knows there’s absolutely no way that Steve Rogers could actually be in love with _him_. Because yeah, Tony knows Steve’s _fond_ of him, that Steve openly admits Tony’s one of his best friends, and that he’d have been utterly lost without Tony’s help in this new century, in this new life, and Tony knows that. But Tony also knows that doesn’t mean Steve could ever love him, could ever love the merchant of Death, could ever love the former playboy, the narcissistic asshole that Tony so often has to pretend to be, at least where the public eye is concerned.

But there’s still no way, that Steven Grant Rogers, one of the _best_ _men_ Tony knows, would ever be stupid enough to fall in love him.

Sighing softly, she gives him a long considering look before shaking her head and stepping back to give him some space. “Just make sure you don’t hurt yourself unintentionally tonight, Stark. We can’t afford to be down Tony Stark and Iron Man at the same time. Nor Steve Rogers or Captain America.”

“Don’t worry, nothin’ll keep either of me down,” he snarks and sends her a wink before slipping on his signature red sunglasses. “Now I just need to locate my new plaything and than we can be off to crash Hammer’s little evil meet and greet.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Idiot,” Sam shakes his head as he watches Steve add the finishing touches to his outfit, “You sure do love torturing yourself man.” Bucky lets out a snort of agreement as he pops another dried plum into his mouth.

“Thanks guys for the vote of confidence,” Steve states dryly, shooting both of his best friends irritatedly fond looks as he snags his suit jacket off the hanger and carefully pulls it on. “Really. I appreciate it.”

“Hey man,” Sam frowns, eyes flickering from where he’d been watching Bucky lick at his finger, to turn and shoot Steve a serious look as he continues, “You can’t be sassy with us, Cap. We aren’t the morons that volunteered to spend an evening pretending to be the boy-toy of the guy we’re in love with. _You_ did that. To yourself no less.”

“And as your friends,” Bucky tacks on as he pulls his fingers free, “We get to give you hell for it, Stevie,” he continues as he picks up another plum, “And hell we will give you.”

“The least you could do is be quieter about it,” Steve mutters grumpily and straightens out his clothes, twisting this way and that slowly as he looks himself over in the mirror one last time.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Bucky mumbles around a mouth full of plums, “Nowhere, Stevie, that’s where, the fun is nowhere.” Shifting in his seat, he offers up his bowl of plums to Sam, who shakes his head but shifts enough so they’re pressing against one another—something Steve and Sam had discovered helped Bucky greatly in his recovery process, the feel of another person, knowing he wasn’t alone—and nodded his head in agreement to Bucky’s words.

Before Steve could say anything in return, a soft tap, tap at his door had all three man pausing as Steve called out. “Steve, you ‘bout ready to get the show on the road?” was muffled through the still closed door.

“I’m just finishing up, Bruce,” Steve yelled back as he turned to shoot both his friends a look that promised nothing good for the next training session if they said anything, “I’ll be right out.” He waits for the muffled acknowledgement and lets out a slow, low long breath as he lets his head drop down towards his chest. “I’m an idiot,” he mumbles, soft and self deprecating, “Such a damn idiot.”

“Only a little bit,” Bucky agrees gently, smiling softly to try and soften the blow.

Sam nods, “But you’ll be okay, man. It’s not like you don’t know the stakes going into this thing. And no matter what, you know he’s _always_ going to be your friend.”

“That’s not all that reassuring, fellas,” Steve chuckles as he brings his hands up and rubs at his face harshly before letting them drop down and squaring his shoulders as he lifts his head up to look himself over one last time in the mirror. Nodding to himself, he takes a breath before releasing it slowly. “Time to face the music I guess.”

“Go on, Steve,” Sam shoves himself up from and moves over to clap Steve on the shoulder. “Before you really work yourself up into a lather, and someone else has to step up to play Stark’s boy toy tonight.”

“Something no one but you wants to be,” Bucky adds, a teasing grin lighting up his face, just as Steve makes himself move to leave the safety of his room. Though he does pause before closing to shoot his friends the middle finger.

 

Rounding the corner to where the elevators are, Steve immediately finds himself freezing mid-step when his eyes land on Tony and everything else just melts away as he takes in the form fitting suit, the red tinted glasses perched low on his nose, and perfectly tousled curls atop his head. Nearly swallowing his tongue, he let his eyes rake up from the bright, shiny shoes to the nearly painted on grey trousers—Holy hell, Steve was going to hell, he was no doubt seriously going, as his eyes landed on Tony’s perfectly sculpted and delectable behind, God strike him down he wanted to sink his teeth into it— to the perfectly tailored jacket before stopping when he locked gazes with amused brown eyes.

“See something you like there, Cap?” Tony drawls, low and husky as he moves his free hand up to pull his glasses off.

“I, uh, I, um,” he trips over his word, and curses his fair complexion when he feels his face on fire as he forces himself to move, to walk over to where Tony, Clint —snickering like the asshole he is—and Natasha —smirking like she knows exactly what thoughts were running throughout his mind—were waiting patiently for him.

“Need a minute to cool down there, Cap?” Clint piped up, snickering around a wince when Nat drove her elbow into his stomach, “Worth it,” he mutters, face still lit up and in a grin.

“Are we ready to go?” he asks, grimacing at the way his voice came out in more a squeak than he wanted it to. _Stupid_ , Steve thinks to himself.

“You sure you’re okay with this, Cap?” Tony asks, face flashing with worry before smoothing out as Steve gave him a nod, with a small smile to show he was alright. “Okay than, kiddies, don’t wait up for mom and dad tonight.” Turning, Tony tries to make his face shift into something more stern and serious, but fails when his lips curved up into a small, barely there smile as he faces Natasha, “We’re leaving you in charge of the other kids tonight, so no letting Barton and Thor do experiments with Mjolnir and EMP arrows. Especially not in Brucie-Bear’s lab or the kitchen. We just finished remodeling both of them.”

Snorting, the redhead rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze into something a little more serious as she flicks her eyes between them and nodded once. “Don’t let Tony punch Hammer, Steve,” she turned to give him an assessing look, before pausing, she pursed her lips before moving her gaze fully to Tony, “And don’t let Steve punch anyone either.”

“Or flirt with anyone but you,” Clint adds on, as he sends Tony an exaggerated wink, before grunting when Natasha dug her elbow into his side once again. “Still worth it,” he wheezed.

“I’ll do my best, Widow,” Steve agrees, serious and alert as the elevator door opens and he follows Tony into it, who shoots Clint the bird over his shoulder.

“Should we take the Audi or the Martin?” Tony inquires to Steve, as they settles against the wall and he slips his glasses back onto his face.

“The Audi,” Nat answers before Steve can open his mouth, shooting them both a serene smile as she clamps her hand tightly onto Clint’s shoulder when he goes to answer.

Steve winces when they notice her digging her nails into Clint. “Uh,” he blinks, “okay, the Audi I guess then,” as he turns to share a confused, bewildered look with Tony.

After a quick, but awkward, elevator ride down, and an even awkwarder car trip to the hotel holding Hammer’s little get together, Steve was starting to truly regret volunteering himself to pose as Tony’s date for the evening.

“Smile, darling,” Tony murmurs, far too softly for anyone but Steve with his super hearing to catch, as he lifts his glass of up to take a sip, “Weren’t meant to look happy.”

“I am smiling,” Steve answers back sharply, through clenched teeth, but forces his lips into an even bigger, more awkward smile.

“We don’t want them knowing we aren’t in lust, beloved,” Tony adds, smiling big and bright as he moves to slip his arm around Steve’s trim waist. “Or, well, not love, but we certainly don’t want them to know we don’t like each other, okay? So just, so just relax a little, okay? Pretend if you need too.”

Steve just barely holds back a shiver at the way Tony’s arm feels wrapped around him, holding him with a gentleness Steve had and would only dream about before tonight. Swallowing, he moves his lips up into a smile he hopes reads as affection, as enjoyment, and that isn’t as awkward as he feels as he lets himself lean into Tony’s side, “I don’t need to pretend, Tony. And I’m, I’m sorry, I’m just, I’ve just never been very good at these sort of things. Sorry.”

Pausing in lifting his nearly empty glass to take a sip, Tony shoots Steve a small, barely noticeable smile and nods his head, “That’s okay. Just, pretend we’re back at the Tower, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Steve smiles softly at Tony and nods.

Taking a sip, Tony lets a devilish grin spread across his lips, “And don’t forget who’s taking you home for the evening, okay, sugar buns?” He tosses a playful wink at Steve.

“I don’t, I don’t think anyone could forget if they got the honor to go home with you, Tony,” Steve mutters, far more honestly than he intended too, “I know I certainly wouldn’t.” Eyes widening, Steve whips his head down to stare in horror as Tony freezes before slowly turning his head up to look at Steve, but thankful before either can say more, they’re interrupted.

“Anthony,” Justin Hammer calls loudly, people moving as he struts towards the couple, he pauses here and there to shake hands and smile for just a few seconds before continuing on his way, “Anthony, I didn’t think you’d be able to make it tonight, baby, so glad to see you.”

“Justin,” Tony mutters, arm tightening around Steve’s trim waist. “So,” he grimaces, “So nice to see you again. Glad for the invite, happy to be here.”

“Of course, of course you are, Anthony, always to help out the less fortunate, aren’t you?” Justin grins, face bright and excited as he holds his hand out before clasping it tightly around Tony’s when he holds his own out in turn. “And who’s this pretty piece of candy you have with you?”

Steve just barely kept himself from making a face as he stuck his hand out and letting Hammer yank it up and down —What he wouldn’t give to be able to break every bone in that man’s hand— and let a a demur smile slip onto his face as he leaned a little more into Tony’s space

“This is Graham,” Tony said, fake press smile twisting his lips up. Steve thought it looked like number eleven, the one Tony usually wore when he was imagining dropping idiots or villains from the top of Avengers Tower. “Isn’t he just delicious?”

“It’s Grant, Mister Hammer, Grant Stevens.” Steve smiled, dopey and airy, just like Natasha had coached him too do all week, even though he felt so stupid doing so. “It’s a pleasure to get to be here. Such an amazing thing you’re doing. For the kids.”

Justin blinked, once, twice, slowly as he raked his gaze up and down Steve’s body and let his lips curl up into a leering smirk, “Pleasures all mine, Grant.” He stays like that until Tony gives a pointed cough and he seems to snap back to himself. “Anthony, say, why don’t you send this delightful thing to go get us some fresh drinks, while you and I talk big boy business, uh?”

Steve felt his mouth snap close, even as he fought to keep the smile on his face and turned stiffly to face Tony, who in response gave a fake half smile, “Yeah, yeah, sure, why don’t you run along on go get us some drinks, Graham?”

“Of course, the same for you, Tony?” Forcing himself to smile and give a fond eye roll, Steve turned to face Hammer as he spoke, “Mister Hammer, anything I could get for you?”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Steve couldn’t see Tony anywhere.

He turned slowly in a circle as he felt his world tilt on its axis, felt his skin grow tight and hot, he felt his heart nearly try to beat it’s way out of his chest. He felt, he felt his world crumbling and narrowing down to one thing.

He couldn’t see Tony, couldn’t hear him.

Taking a quick, deep breath, Steve tries to make himself calm down, and than another as he forces his posture to relax once again. Slowly, he turned his head, eyes jumping from one person to the next, doing his best to ignore the the lump growing in his throat.

But he still couldn’t see Tony, still couldn’t hear him, couldn’t, he couldn’t...

“Hey, there you are, you sweet thing.”

Steve snapped his head to the left, and felt anger bubbling in his chest, clawing and crawling up as his eyes landed on Justin Hammer, swaggering towards him with a leering grin curling at his lips.

“Mister Hammer,” Steve murmurs, makes himself sound soft and small, as he twists his face into what he hopes is a welcoming, flirty smile, even as he finds himself cracking inside. “Have you seen, Tony? I just came back with your drinks, but I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about old Anthony now, baby, he’s just meeting up with a few new friends of mine, that’s all,” Justin waves his hand as he saddles up next to Steve and moves into his space. “Now, now, no need to worry. It’s all perfectly alright, _sweetheart_.”

Just keeping himself from flinching, Steve makes himself nod once, twice as he stares down at Hammer in confusion. “But where is he? Mister Stark made sure I knew I wasn’t supposed to leave his side this evening.”

Tossing his head back, Hammer let out a cackle and shook his head at Steve. “Old Anthony, always so possessive of what he _thinks_ are his things.”

“But-”

“Now, now, no need to worry about him, _baby_ , I’ve got you covered,” Justin cuts in, even as he snags a drink off a passing try and holds it out to Steve, “Why don’t you drink up and we go find a nice, quiet room, that way we can get to know one another a bit better, huh, how does that sound, Grant? Sounds good, wonderful. Now you drink up.” Justin moved in, talking right over as Steve tried to protest, and wrapped his arm firmly around Steve’s waist and started leading him around the edge of the crowd, towards an exit.

“I don’t think-”

“Oh don’t you worry, hot stuff, we’ll go find Anthony, eventually, I promise. Now why don’t you drink up? Yeah, yeah, that’s a good boy.”

Steve bit back what he truly wanted to say, and took a gulp of his drink and let Justin lead him out, figuring it would be the easiest way to find where Tony was.

“Ah, here we are,” Justin grinned, big and wide, flashy, as he lead them over to the elevator bank. “Now, now Steve, things can get really interesting.”

Steve froze, glass half way to his lips as he turned to stare wide eyed down at the other man, “Wha-what did you call me? Mist-mister Hammer, my name is Grant, Grant Stevens.”

Tossing his head back, Justin shoot him a smug grin, “Now you didn’t think my new friends and I wouldn’t do our research, did you Captain America?”

Tensing, Steve went to step back when he felt a wave of dizziness come over him suddenly.

“And you didn’t think we wouldn’t plan accordingly, to ensure we could take you down? And here I thought you were supposed to be tough,” Justin gave a half shrug as he let out a disappointed sigh. “I suppose I’m just a better class villain than your used to dealing with.”

Steve went to say something, do something but everything went dark far too quickly for him.

 

“Shit,” Steve shouts as he snaps awake, bolting upright, head swinging from side to side, almost frantically as he shoves himself up to stand on shaky legs, using the concrete wall to help him.

“Yeah,” Tony slurs, half leaning against the wall and half still slumped on the ground a few feet away. “That ‘bout sums it up, sugar-cakes.”

“Tony,” Steve calls out, voice loud and full of relief as he stumbled his way over, dropping down harshly, ignoring the way pain shoot up his legs, and he reaches out with gentle hands to cup his face. “Jesus, Tony, what did they _do_ to you?”

Tony’s neck was starting to bruise, from where Steve could see underneath his shirt collar, which brought him up short, eyes rounding with horror and ice cold dread filling his veins.

“Tony. Tony where’s your suit? Where's the suit you were wearing?”

“Changed our clothes,” Tony mumbles, head lulling to the side as he curls into Steve’s warmth. “Put us in these, case we had trackers.”

Steve swallows thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat as he glances down and realizes that yeah, they’d changed him out of his clothes too while he’d been drugged. Taking a deep breath, Steve shook his head and tried to clear his head. “Okay.” It made since really, wasn’t a bad tactic, even if he felt shame and humiliation curl low in his belly at the thought of strangers touching him, of strangers touching _Tony_ , changing them.

“Tony! The arc reactor?” he asks, voice high and frantic.

“It’s still there,” Tony mumbles, left hand flapping about until it lands on Steve’s chest and curling as tight as it can in his shirt, while he shifts his right enough to let the lit peek through. “Check, first thing.”

Letting out a low, long breath, Steve nodded, and felt relief wash through him. “Good, that’s, that’s good. I’m glad.” Letting out another breath, Steve shifted so he was sitting next to Tony, without letting Tony’s grip falter, and curled an arm around the smaller man, trying to let him share in Steve’s warmth.

They sat like that, both slowly coming back into themselves, until Tony stiffened and slowly released his hand and moved back so they were no longer pressed tightly together.

“So,” Tony mutters, voice low and hoarse, as he moves his now free hand up to gently touch around his neck. “What do we do now?”

Blinking slowly, Steve tilted his head in question as he looked around the bare, empty room, noting the outline for a doorway but no hingings he could see, which meant the door either opened up into the room, or was one of those sliding mechanical ones that tucked into the wall when opened. Besides that, there were no other discernible things about the room.

A second glance around, had him frowning, something he spotted Tony doing as he moved his gaze around the bare, bleak, grey concrete room out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, Steve pushed himself up and went to move over to where he could spot the outline of a door, but was brought up short when a crackle went through the room.

“Now, how about this boys, not what you were expecting when you showed up tonight, was it?”

 _Of course, of course it was Justin Hammer_ , Steve thought darkly as his lips twisted into a scowl.

“Now, me and my friends, well, this was our plan all along,” Justin drawled on, giving Steve nor Tony the chance to speak up, “And man oh man, is it just great you two played along for us. We didn’t think you would, to be honest, old Anthony’s never been a big team player, so we weren’t sure but boy oh boy, you boys did!”

A sharp shrill crackle went through the room, causing Tony and Steve to wince and their hands to snap up and cover their ears.

“Ah, seems like my new friends and I need to get going, apparently one of you, and shame on you, was able to let your little friends know you needed help. But before we go, just wanted to say it was such a pleasure knowing you, shame we won’t be seeing you any longer.”

“Oh,” Justin nearly purred, “And by the way, Hail Hydra boys, Hail Hydra.” And with that, the over speaker cut out.

Neither man said anything for a long moment.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Tony snaps, voice tight and hard, eyes snapping to Steve’s for only a moment before the a deep rumbling fills the room, causing both Steve and Tony to scramble away from the walls.

Blinking once, twice, and a third time, Steve nearly swore loudly and sharply as he took in the walls moving closer.

“The walls are moving in,” Tony mumbles in shock, “Steve, Steve the, the walls are moving in.”

“I can see that,” he answers sharply, even though he instantly regrets his harsh tone. They stay like that for only a moment before Steve snaps back into himself and moves over towards the nearest wall, digs his heels into the ground and holds his arms out, attempts to use his strength to keep the wall from moving closer.

But it’s no use, as the wall just keeps on moving closer, moving Steve back, stumbling as he does. The only evidence left behind, were the spider cracks forming a near perfect circle, where Steve’s hands had pressed into the wall.

“You know,” Tony pipes up as they huddle, back to back, and watch the walls still move in towards the middle of the room, “Of all the ways I’ve pictured going out over the years, Steve, this isn’t one of them. Being pancaked is not the way I want to go, Steve.”

Steve wants to promise Tony won’t go this way, wants to promise Tony that Steve will find a way to get him out, but his tongue is thick in his dry mouth, is stuck and no matter how many times Steve opens and closes his mouth, he can’t seem to make the words, the false promises come out. No matter how hard he tries.

Instead, he swallows and rumbles out, hoarse and low, “Tony,” which seems to convey enough for Tony, who blindly moves his hand behind him, Steve copying his movements, and latch onto one another, squeezing each other’s hand tightly for a moment before they let go.

“Steve,” Tony responds, voice soft and understanding, as he turns carefully, Steve copying his movements, elbows and knees knocking together as they do.

They stay that way, watching the walls close in, back to back and clutching one another’s hand at an awkward angle, until suddenly the walls just stop moving, stop closing in, and stay still.

“Uh, are they supposed to do that?” Steve asks, feeling dumb even as the words leave his mouth, and he can’t help but wince at himself.

“How should I know?” Tony snaps before grimacing, “Sorry. I just. I.”

“I know,” Steve breathes, shooting Tony a small, fear filled smile, “I know Tony. It’s okay.”

They stay like that, staring at one another, for a long moment when the rumble begins again and the walls continue to close in around them, forcing Tony to curl up in Steve’s bulk.

[“This,” Tony starts, words mumbled into Steve’s chest, “This is closer than I wanted to get,” he attempts to joke. Shivering slightly, causing Steve to curl his arms around him as best he could.](https://musicalluna-draws.tumblr.com/post/184980795637/my-art-for-the-2019-cap-iron-man-reverse-big-bang)

Before Steve can quip anything back, the walls once again stop, but before they can say anything else, Steve’s head snaps up when he hears a small part of the ceiling open up.

Tony hearing the same thing, drew back as much as he could and tilted his head back enough to see what was happening. “What the?” he starts to asks, voice trailing off when water —and of course it had to be water—and felt himself shiver, a cold dread filling up his chest, spreading out through the rest of his body. “Shit.”

“Tony,” Steve calls, urgent and fearful as they watch the steady, heavy stream fall down, before his head snapped to the wall opposite him, and another panel opened and water came pouring out of it too.

“I hope Hulk pulls Hammer’s limbs off as slow as humanly, or Hulk-ly as possible,” Tony snarls, head snapping back to stare ahead and glares at Steve’s chest. He does his best to ignore the sloshing of water fill the room, ignores the feel of it curling around their bare feet. “Or Natasha goes all red-room esque on him,” he adds, weakly.

Their little room fills steadily, and quickly, and within moments the water’s nearly up to Tony’s chest.

“Steve, Steve, I, um, I want to say something,” Tony stutters out as he snaps his eyes close. “I want to say something, be-before I can’t-”

“Tony, no Tony, no,” Steve cuts in, frantically as he tries to move his arms around, so he can move his hands up to curl around Tony’s face.

“Steve,” Tony whispers, eyes opening as he tilts his head back, resting it against the wall behind him, “ _Please_.”

It takes him a moment, but eventually Steve nods, and deflates, shoulders slumping and arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

“I just want,” Tony stops, cuts himself off with a shake of his head, his chin grazing the water now as he does. “I _need_ to say this, before, before I can’t, okay? Okay, I just. I just.” He snaps his mouth close again before letting out a shaky, wet sounding breath. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you and I’m. I’m sorry I’m taking the coward’s way and leaving you with that as the last thing you’ll ever hear. And I’m sorry but I,” Tony goes to say but coughs when he accidentally swallows a mouth full of water.

“Tony, Tony, it’s okay, okay? It’s okay Tony,” Steve rushes to reassure as he stares down at the man he loves. “It’s okay, I get it, I do, okay? I love you too, and I get it, okay? I do, Tony, I do.”

Struggling, Steve tries to slam his hands into the walls as he watches the water hit Tony’s nose and than his eyes and then...and then Steve feels his chest cave in, his heart stop as Tony’s head is completely covered up by the water.

“ _Tony_!” Steve shouts, cries, over and over again, body thrashing in response to the way Tony’s is next to him. He keeps twisting, trying his best so he can move Tony’s body up until suddenly there is a loud, deep boom rocking the room, causing Steve’s head to snap back, cracking against the concrete wall behind him, and everything to suddenly go dark.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Waking normally comes suddenly, flashes of past fights or dark moments still playing in his mind, but Tony stretches slowly, mouth smacking together as he opens his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light, white walls. He feels his lips tug down, frowning as he wonders. “S’goin’ on?” he slurs softly.

“Tony!”

Turning his head slowly, Tony felt his face break out into a wide, happy smile, “S’eve.” Slowly he reaches out, hand shaking as he does.

Steve doesn’t hesitate as he reaches out, lightning quick, and covers Tony’s hand between both of his. “Tony,” he breathes out with reverence, like he’s saying a prayer, “Oh, _T_ _ony_.”

“S’eve,” he breathes out around a smile, before surrendering to the darkness, to the quiet and calm once again.

The second time he came back up to the land of the living, Tony let out a pained grunt, shifting in his bed. It took a few tries, but he lifted up his head, just enough so he could glance around the bright, white room, only pausing when his groggy gaze landed on a sleep rumbled Steve, who was curled up in a seat and half slumped on Tony’s bed.

Blinking slowly, Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion for a long moment as he tried to get his limbs to cooperate with him and moved out to tap Steve’s arm, and jerked back, his body tensing up and letting out a sharp, pain filled groan when Steve suddenly shot upright in his seat.

“Oh shit, Tony,” Steve scrambles up, shoving his chair nearly across the room as he does, “You’re awake” he starts to reach out but curls his hand into a fist and lets his arm drop back down to his side.

“S’happen, Steve?” Tony lets his head fall back into his pillow, but angles it so he can keep his eyes on the other man.

“Justin Hammer, charity gala that was a cover for Hydra and Hammer apparently teaming up together,” is the immediate answer, though Steve makes it sound awkward and halting as the words tumble out of his mouth. “We got captured. And, and put in the room. The, um, the room that got smaller. Do, do you remember any of that Tony?”

“Oh,” Tony mumbles dumbly as he blinks and slowly turns his head to look up at the ceiling. “Right, right. The room, the, uh, the water.” Letting his eyes flutter close, he takes a quick breath, though it hitches and comes out sounding more like a half sob. “The words. Oh.”

“ _T_ _ony_ ,” Steve calls soft and hesitant.

It’s quiet for a moment, only broken by a hitching breath every few seconds from Tony, when suddenly Steve is just _right_ there, leaning over, forcing Tony’s wet eyes to meet his determined ones. He moves his hand up, cupping Tony’s to keep it right there, so he has no choice but to meet Tony’s eyes on his.

“I, I,” Steve stutters before swallowing, and squaring up his shoulders, “May I kiss you, Tony?”

“Wha-what?”

“May I kiss you? Because I know you, I know you’ve got all these thoughts running around your head, telling you what you said was a mistake, that I didn’t really mean it when I said I love you too, so may I kiss you, Tony, to prove, to show you I’m real. What I feel is real. That I’m just as in love with you, as I think you are with me.”

“You, you really mean that, Steve?”

“I do, God Tony, do I ever mean it.”

They stay quiet, just watching each other for a long moments, until Tony moves his shaking hand up, clumsily patting around Steve’s shoulder, until the man moves his free hand up to cover Tony’s and moves it up until he’s cupping his jaw.

“I love you, and I’m prepared to wait until you’re better, and we’ve had the chance to talk about it. But I’m also prepared to kiss you right now, even though I’d regret it, only because with your pain med's, I’m just not sure you’d remember it, but I’d do it, if you need me to prove how serious I am.” Steve pauses, tongue sticking out to wet his lips. “But I do. And I’m prepared for either one you want, Tony. You just tell me, and that’s what we’ll do.”

It takes a moment, for Tony to move, squeezing his hand along Steve’s jaw, before he gives a slow, firm nod, “Okay,” he murmurs shyly, “We can wait for the talk, before we kiss.”

Tony blinks, stunned by the way Steve’s whole body seems to just deflate, even as his lips spread, splitting into a large, bright grin, eyes sparkling with love and happiness, “That sounds great, Tony. I can’t wait for it.”

Tony feels his face relax, lips spreading into a responding smile as Steve squeezes his hand, while the one cupping his face moves down, so Steve’s thumb can swipe gently, along the edge of his bottom lip. “Me too, Steve, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Team Handsome Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877978) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna)




End file.
